


You're Quite the Problem

by wulcanbiology



Series: Deceit so Natural [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aurors, Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Tom Riddle, BDSM, Bondage, Brat Harry Potter, Breathplay, Choking, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Discord - Freeform, Dom Tom Riddle, Head Auror Tom Riddle, M/M, Magical Bondage, Power Play, Praise Kink, Sex Magic, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sub Harry Potter, dubcon, punishment kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulcanbiology/pseuds/wulcanbiology
Summary: He grit his teeth, focusing his eyes on a spot behind Riddle. He was not going to give into this man. All he needed to do was think. If he could just get his wand-“Now, this won’t do, Mr. Potter,” Riddle breathed as he pressed the wand against Harry’s throat, forcing the man to meet his eyes. Harry let out a hiss of anger and reluctantly looked up at Riddle, his mind racing.“I think you need to be taught a lesson.”One comment in a fit of anger costs Harry his reputation, safety, and sanity. What will Harry have to do to earn it all back?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Deceit so Natural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577953
Comments: 29
Kudos: 658





	1. Beware, Beware

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabenschnabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabenschnabel/gifts).



> Beta'd by my darling [MaggieMaySheBite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaySheBite/pseuds/MaggieMaySheBite). <3
> 
> Title and chapter names courtesy of _A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing _by Set It Off.__

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a fit of rage, Harry picks a fight with the wrong man.

The loud crack of apparition was unheard over the din within the Auror’s Department. The place was packed with civilians and Aurors working overtime after the latest Death Eater attack just hours before. In the flurry of action, Harry Potter was ignored, a rarity he could not appreciate in his current state.

The wizard was drenched from the unrelenting storm raging outside. His robes were torn and scorched from battle, and blood dripped down his injured arm, his wand still clutched in his shaking hand. The sickly sweet scent of dark magic surrounded him, a testament to his narrow escapes from death. Harry hardly noticed his injuries, the adrenaline pumping through his veins drowning out his surroundings. A single purpose consumed his mind. Nothing could distract him, not anymore.

His bloodshot eyes darted around the office, looking for any sign of his quarry. He let out a growl of frustration, unable to pick him out from the crowded room. 

“Where is he?” Harry snarled at the closest Auror. Startled from her work, Auror Patil turned away from the civilian she was interviewing and stared at Harry. Her eyes widened as she took in his ragged appearance, the blood running down his arm. 

“Harry, what are you-,” Patil began hesitantly only to be cut off abruptly.

“I don’t have time for this,” Harry snapped, his magic crackling around him. “Where is he, Padma? Where is Riddle?” He spat out the man’s name with so much venom, Patil couldn’t help but flinch. 

“He should be with Kingsley,” Patil responded quickly, pointing over to the far side of the room where a crowd of people stood all surrounding a singular figure: Head Auror Tom Riddle. 

The wizard was surrounded by a frantic group of Aurors and press members. Even in all the chaos after the attack, Tom Riddle was calm, cool, and collected. He was a tall, aristocratic man with a silver tongue that made all of his rivals quiver in fear and his allies charmed by his careful words. A wave of pure hatred coursed through Harry’s veins, and he stalked towards the man before Padma could respond. 

Harry pushed through the crowds of witches and wizards with frustration. As Harry’s magic began swirling around the room, attention drifted towards the bloodied man as he stormed towards the Head Auror. People hurried out of Harry’s way as he drew closer to the small crowd. But before he reached them, Harry finally snapped, unable to hold his tongue any longer.

“I had him!” Harry bellowed across the room, and the volume of his voice silenced the room. Even Riddle paused mid-sentence to turn towards the drenched Auror, his eyebrows raised.

Head Auror Riddle made a striking figure even amid a crisis, he was put together. Harry longed to ruin him, to destroy that flawless facade. The crowded office continued to part for Harry as he drew closer to the Head Auror, his haggard appearance contrasting starkly with Riddle’s. 

The man’s robes were crisp and clean, unsullied from battle. His dark, wavy hair was perfectly coiffed, framing his strong jaw. From his pale skin to his subtle air of superiority, people knew he was a man to be noticed. Even Harry had to admit: Tom Riddle was a handsome man; the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. And when those piercing dark eyes focused on him, he stood up straight, feeling like he had to impress. It made Harry sick because, to the outside world, Head Auror Tom Riddle was a man who people relied on, trusted, and he stood tall in the face of this attack. But Harry knew what he really was: a just another cowardly, self-serving politician.

“Auror Potter-,” Riddle started, his voice calm even in the face of Harry’s fury, but Harry wasn’t having it. He was tired of Riddle’s excuses. Tonight was the final straw.

“I had Crouch cornered,” Harry hissed, his death grip on his wand tightening. “I had one of Voldemort’s top lieutenants at my mercy, and you called a retreat, a fucking retreat!” Harry spat, his body shaking with barely contained fury. “My team has been working tirelessly to capture him for years, and you just threw it all away!” Riddle blinked, regarding Harry with a thin layer of annoyance. 

“Mr. Potter, there are far more important matters to attend to right now-,”

“That’s bullshit!” Harry yelled, startling the forming crowd around them. “We were winning that battle! The civilians had been evacuated, the Death Eaters were on the retreat, and you let them escape! Every fucking time we start winning, you stop us from getting the upper hand!” A hand was placed on Harry’s shaking shoulder, and Harry glanced beside him to see his partner and best friend, Ron Weasley, trying to restrain him. 

“Harry, mate, you need to calm down,” Ron said hurriedly. “This was a rough attack, and we’re all frustrated and exhausted. And that arm looks nasty,” Ron added, eyeing the small pool of blood at Harry’s feet.

“I will not calm down,” Harry growled, roughly shrugging out of Ron’s grasp. “This has gone on long enough, and I won’t stand by and let Riddle cost us this war!” Harry’s eyes snapped back to Riddle’s, stormy gray eyes flashing with a warning Harry stubbornly ignored. 

“The Department deserves better. The Wizarding World deserves more than a spineless Head Auror who’s not willing to fight for their safety and wellbeing,” Harry bit out through gritted teeth, his words resonating through the now silent office. 

“Mr. Potter,” Riddle said slowly, a calm expression still adorning his face, “I would choose your next words carefully. I understand you are upset and fresh from battle, but this kind of behavior is unacceptable.” Harry’s nostrils flared at the condescending reprimand. Riddle always tried to treat him like a child. Harry would not bow down to this man anymore.

“Unacceptable,” Harry mocked, letting out a bark of laughter. “You know what’s unacceptable, Riddle? The number of times your decisions have let the Death Eaters escape. Honestly, at this point, I’m beginning to think you want them to win,” Harry mused, his voice more controlled as his anger morphed into something more sinister. At the accusation, Harry watched Riddle’s calm expression twitch in restrained anger, and he revelled in his small victory. Harry had struck a nerve.

“That is a bold accusation, Mr. Potter,” Riddle responded, his cold voice carrying across the office. He had now drawn himself up to his full height, a charming smile on his face. “I suggest you reconsider your words immediately before you face certain consequences.” 

Harry acted without thought. His arm moved in a flash, bloodied hand pointing his wand straight at Riddle. Gasps rang out across the room, the blood splattered across Riddle’s robes, and wands were drawn around him, ready to defend the Head Auror. Riddle himself remained deathly still, a slight smirk gracing his elegant face. Even for his age, the man didn’t look a day over forty. Harry longed to hex that smile from his handsome face. 

Riddle lazily raised a hand, signaling for the Aurors around them to not strike. Harry’s wand never wavered from Riddle’s chest, his hand no longer shaking.

“I suggest you stop before someone gets hurt,” Riddle taunted, his smirk growing at the sight of Harry’s anger. The bastard was getting off on this. 

Harry stalked closer, his magic swirling around him dangerously. The tension in the room was palpable as Riddle stood calmly in the face of such a powerful threat. 

“Not even going to defend yourself?” Harry said nastily. “How can you defend the Wizarding World if you’re too cowardly to join us in battle yourself, enjoying the sidelines rather than fighting for your people.” Riddle’s fingers curled involuntarily, and Harry’s lips curled into a cruel smile. 

He was mere feet from Riddle now. From this close, he could feel Riddle’s magic react to Harry’s magic, preparing for a fight. Tom Riddle was a deadly duelist, but Harry had been top of his class, even beating Riddle’s record as the youngest Senior Auror in the department. Harry was confident he could take the older man in a fight, if only he could get Riddle to strike.

“I do not need to defend myself from unwarranted accusations,” Riddle responded, a lilt of anger coloring his voice. “I will always put the lives of the Wizarding World over the ambitions of a single hot-tempered, compromised Auror.”

“Oh, you know they’re not unwarranted,” Harry said in an undertone, his wand inches from Riddle’s chest. “You don’t want us to win, do you?”

“Potter,” Riddle breathed, his voice now deadly. “This is your final warning.” Harry’s wand began to burn a small hole in Riddle’s robes where he had it pressed against his chest. Harry saw Riddle tense and his jaw clench. This close, Harry could see the cracks in Riddle’s mask, and he knew he was close. 

Harry leaned forward, going in for the kill. 

“What’s the matter, Tom? Is daddy upset?” Harry whispered so no one else could hear. A terrifying silence gripped the crowded room as the Head Auror’s magic sparked. Harry’s defiant smile grew as he moved his head back to look Riddle in the eye, the promise of punishment in his eyes. 

But Harry’s satisfaction was short-lived. He saw a furious expression pass over Riddle’s face, his nostrils flared, his eyes wild, his mouth curled in a snarl, before Riddle hit him with a wandless spell, freezing him in place. 

“Enough,” Riddle growled, so low only Harry could hear him. Riddle plucked Harry’s wand out of his frozen hand and took a step back from the stunned Auror to glance at the startled crowd around them. His expression smoothed over when he addressed the worried Aurors. 

“It appears Mr. Potter and I need to have a private conversation about his behavior. If you will excuse us,” Riddle announced, practically dragging Harry towards his private office. Harry blinked in shock, unable to respond. No one moved to stop them, stunned by the exchange. 

Once inside, Riddle closed the door behind them, the quiet click of the lock breaking the silence. With a flick of his wrist, a privacy ward was in place, and the Head Auror turned to face the frozen Harry. Gone was his mask; now Riddle did nothing to hide the unadulterated rage on his face. A shiver moved down Harry’s spine as some of his anger morphed into panic. His instincts screamed at him to get as far away from this wizard as possible as the man’s magic consumed the office. Harry had fucked up. He had _really _fucked up.__


	2. More than a Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry faces the consequences of his actions and is given a choice.

Harry was surprised when Riddle removed the binding spell, but he didn’t have a chance to react.

“What was that?” Riddle demanded, twirling Harry’s wand in his hands: a threat and a reminder of who was now in control. The gray eyes promised punishment, and Harry’s body shivered in fear and... anticipation? 

“You heard me, Riddle,” Harry replied curtly, standing his ground. Even in the face of extreme danger, Harry was never one to back down from a fight. Harry’s magic swirled around him, preparing for the attack that did not immediately come. 

Instead a deep, bone-chilling laughter resonated around the office, making Harry’s hair stand on end. He took a step back involuntarily because that laugh was almost like-

The thought was cut off when Riddle stalked closer to Harry, pointing Harry’s wand at its owner. Riddle’s magic was oppressive the closer he got, and Harry instinctively backed against the wall, his own magic crackling at the threat. The air was thick with magic, making it hard to breathe.

“My, you are a fiery one,” Riddle drawled, now close enough to touch. Harry had to crane his neck to maintain eye contact, Riddle towering over him. Harry had forgotten how tall the bastard was. 

“I’m surprised it took you this long to challenge me publicly,” Riddle continued, his voice deeper than Harry remembered. “You have become quite the problem, Mr. Potter.”

Harry’s back hit the wall as he tried futilely to escape. Riddle chuckled quietly, moving further into his space. He was close, too close, but still kept his hands off of Harry. 

It took a considerable amount of willpower not to bend to this man’s will, his presence and magic pressing down onto Harry’s body. Harry hadn’t realized just how strong Riddle was; an oversight he really regretted now. 

He grit his teeth, focusing his eyes on a spot behind Riddle. He was not going to give into this man. All he needed to do was think. If he could just get his wand-

“Now, this won’t do, Mr. Potter,” Riddle breathed as he pressed the wand against Harry’s throat, forcing the man to meet his eyes. Harry let out a hiss of anger and reluctantly looked up at Riddle, his mind racing. 

“I think you need to be taught a lesson.” 

At the man’s words, a jolt went through Harry’s body, and he gasped, his eyes widening in shock. This couldn’t be happening. 

A blush had spread from Harry’s face to his neck, and adrenaline once again pumped through Harry’s veins as he scrambled to think of something, anything to get him out of this situation. Riddle was so close, and Harry was blindsided by his reaction to the man in front of him. Harry had never been attracted to Riddle before. He doubted Riddle would even be interested in him.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, desperate to make excuses, the words died in his throat when he saw the expression on Riddle’s face change.

A look of surprise passed over his face, his eyes widening and his lips parting, before a dark smile played at his lips. The man’s anger had morphed into something new, something predatory. Riddle’s eyes were devouring him, and the attention made it hard to think clearly. There was no way this was happening. 

“Oh, how interesting,” Riddle purred, his voice now silky and seductive. “It looks like someone wants to be punished after all.” Harry’s gut clenched as his cock twitched in interest, heat pooling in his abdomen. Riddle leaned closer now, his breath ghosting over Harry’s face. This close, Harry could smell the man’s heady cologne and the hint of coffee on his breath. He desperately tried to restart his brain.

“Riddle, what the- what the fuck are you doing?” Harry stuttered, his thoughts scattered. Harry had the chance to appreciate how gorgeous Riddle was up close. 

“Sir,” Riddle responded, his smile widening. 

“What?” Harry breathed, his eyes focusing on that smile, those luscious lips. He wondered what those lips tasted like. 

“You will call me ‘sir’ during your punishment,” Riddle whispered. Harry bit off a moan. Riddle leaned forward, his lips ghosting against Harry’s ear. “Do you think you can do that, Harry?” Riddle asked, goosebumps rising on Harry’s neck. Harry was nodding before he could stop himself, and Tom rewarded him with a nip on the ear before moving away.

A small whine escaped Harry too suddenly for him to hold back. He flushed in embarrassment was he tried to think. His brain was yelling at him that this was a terrible idea, but Harry was having a hard time remembering why. 

“Good,” Riddle praised, moving the wand away from Harry’s throat and replacing it with his mouth. Harry leaned against the wall for support as Riddle ravished his neck, uncaring about the marks he was leaving. Harry was too turned on to protest, his cock straining in his pants.

Just as Harry moved to clutch Riddle’s robes, to pull him closer, another spell hit him, binding his hands magically behind his back. Riddle stepped away, leaving Harry frozen against the wall. As Harry struggled to protest, Riddle spoke.

“Now, get on your knees,” Tom commanded, and Harry nearly obeyed before the words registered. Harry blinked, his brain coming back online. 

“What?” Harry breathed, eyes widening. Tom couldn’t possibly want him to-

Riddle chuckled. Harry struggled in his bonds, trying to ground himself. This was insane. Harry should be losing his job right now, not being asked by his boss to-

“Get on your knees, Harry,” Riddle repeated, emphasizing each word. 

“You can’t be serious,” Harry muttered to himself before meeting Riddle’s eyes again. “What do you want me to do? Suck your cock as an apology?” He blurted out, trying to figure out what was going on. Harry waited for the laughter, the punchline; it never came. Suddenly, Riddle was in his space again, pulling his head back roughly by his hair. Another wave of arousal rushed through Harry at the manhandling.

“Exactly,” Riddle purred, and Harry’s breath caught. 

“No fucking way,” he whispered, closing his eyes in humiliation. This couldn’t be happening. Riddle hated him. How could he possibly want-

“Language, Harry,” Riddle chided, his smile deadly. The man’s face was inches from Harry. “Do you need me to punish you even more?” he whispered darkly, and Harry jerked in surprise in Riddle’s grasp before the man continued.

“Now, would you rather I fire you for your conduct? It is what is expected after all. No one would blame me given your performance earlier,” Riddle offered, pausing for effect. Harry’s heart clenched. His position was his life; Harry didn’t know what he’d do without it, after so many years of working on the force. Who would want a disgraced Auror?

“Or,” Riddle continued,moving his hand from Harry’s hair to caress his jaw, “would you rather I exact my own punishment for your indiscretions? The choice is yours.” Harry’s breath caught as he opened his eyes to meet Riddle’s piercing gaze. 

This couldn’t be happening. Harry was on the brink of ruin, his reputation in tatters, and his only salvation was the twisted man smirking down at him. He couldn’t do this... could he? 

Harry gritted his teeth. To stoop this low to keep his job was ridiculous, humiliating... But this was the most turned on Harry had been in his whole life. His breath was ragged, his body flushed just from a few touches and remarks. And Harry never knew how captivating his boss was, how imposing. Maybe this wasn’t so crazy after all. At the very least, he could keep his job a bit longer and have wanking material for the next month. Yes, he could do this.

If Riddle wanted to treat him like a naughty child, Harry could play along. So, using all of his Gryffindor courage, Harry took a deep breath braced himself. 

“Okay,” he breathed, closing his eyes in resignation. The grip on his jaw tightened, and Harry opened his eyes defiantly. Riddle’s eyes were blown, but his expression was now cold, calculating. 

“Oh, that won’t do,” Riddle said in amusement, “You need to tell me exactly what you’re agreeing to Harry, otherwise I will decide for you.” Harry’s hands clenched in their bindings, his anger returning at the demeaning tone, but he forced it down quickly. He needed to play along for this to work. 

“I want you to punish me,” Harry tried again, his voice stronger and more determined. Riddle raised his eyebrows, a flicker of annoyance passed his features. “Sir,” Harry added in a rush, flushing at the word. Riddle smiled and loosened his grip. 

“Good,” Riddle replied simply as he pulled away, leaving Harry shaking on the opposite side of the room. Riddle walked over to his desk and leaned against it, a lazy smile on his face. 

“Now, be a good boy and come here and kneel.”


	3. Like Second Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry serves his punishment.

This time, Harry listened to Riddle, approaching the man slowly. When Harry was finally close enough, he took in Riddle’s appearance. The man appeared the picture of ease ,casually leaning against his desk in, but Harry could see the flaws in his act. For one, Harry’s nerves were alive with sensation as Riddle’s magic churned around the room. Unlike earlier, it now caressed his skin rather than burning it, a promise of more to come. And Riddle’s eyes, those steely eyes, bored into Harry’s, watching his every move. It excited Harry. 

Carefully, Harry knelt in front of the older man, unable to hide a hiss as his injured body met the floor. Reflexively, he tested his magic bonds again, the throb from his bleeding arm nearly distracting him from his task. When he looked up to meet Riddle’s eyes again, they were dark with desire. 

“What would you like me to do now, sir?” Harry asked coyly, biting his lip nervously and enjoying the look of hunger that passed over Riddle’s face. 

“So eager to please. You look quite good on your knees, Harry.” Riddle mused as he looked down at Harry, who couldn’t help blushing at the praise. Straightening up, Riddle pulled his robes out of his way to reveal his trousers and his straining erection. The pants left little to the imagination. Riddle was big, just how Harry liked them. He still couldn’t believe this was happening. Harry was about to suck his boss’s cock.

Harry watched with bated breath as Riddle slowly unzipped himself. He wasn’t wearing underwear. Harry let out a quiet gasp as he got his first look at Riddle’s cock. It was thick and circumcised, a thin layer of pre-cum slicking the red tip invitingly. 

Now, Harry wasn’t a size queen by any means, but his mouth watered at the sight of Tom’s erection. Harry’s eyes darkened as he imagined choking on that cock, feeling it push inside of him. He shuddered, before looking up at Riddle again, trying to collect himself. 

Riddle seemed pleased with Harry’s reaction and ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry closed his eyes at the sensation, getting lost in it. 

“Good,” Riddle purred, his lips still curled into a smile, “I want you to suck my cock and show Daddy how sorry you are.” Harry couldn’t help but laugh in response. 

“Holy shit, Riddle, do you have a daddy kink?” Harry asked, wagging his eyebrows. “Was that what did it earlier, the daddy comment?” The hand in Harry’s hair grew harsh at his insolence, making Harry let out a wince.

“My, Harry, you are testing my patience today,” Riddle responded, an edge to his voice that wasn’t there before. “I was only following your crude lead. I see that was a mistake. Allow me to change tactics.” 

Riddle’s magic became oppressive, filling Harry’s lungs. He choked as he struggled to fight back as a dark smile passed over Riddle’s face. Harry’s magic sparked against Riddle’s frantically before Riddle dropped his magic and Harry’s head, leaving the man panting on the floor on his hands and knees. 

“What the fuck?” Harry wheezed between lungfuls of air. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” 

“You forget, Harry, this is a punishment,” Riddle replied, his voice slow and condescending. “You chose this option. If you wish to change your mind, I will not fault you. But if we play this game, you must submit. I will, of course, make it enjoyable for the both of us, but you are here to learn a lesson either the easy way or the hard way.” 

Silence followed as Harry tried to wrap his head around the situation. Riddle could hurt him. Harry hadn’t thought of that before, and the thought... enthralled him. Against his better judgement, Harry’s cock was very interested in this offer, leaking heavily after Riddle’s brief display of power. 

As he struggled to figure out what to do, he felt Riddle’s lifting him up onto his knees. Unlike earlier, the man was careful, even gentle. A hand cupped his face, and Harry leaned into the affectionate touch. This was all a game wasn’t it? That’s what Riddle had said. Maybe Harry could still go along with this after all. 

“Will you be good for me, Harry?” Riddle whispered. When Riddle didn’t respond, Harry met Riddle’s eyes and let out a gasp when Riddle’s magic washed over him again. Riddle was everywhere at once, and Harry felt overwhelmed, unable to think.

“I can give you more pleasure than you can imagine, Harry,” Riddle added silkily. Reluctantly, he drew back his magic and caressed Harry’s cheek, enjoying the whine of protest from Harry. “Will you accept your punishment, darling?” 

“I will, sir,” Harry breathed without a second thought, his mind consumed by desire. Whatever this was, whatever problems this would bring, Harry wanted it. He wanted Tom Riddle to show him ecstasy and punishment. 

Before Harry could move, he was captured in a brutal kiss. Riddle kissed like Harry hoped he fucked: hard, fast, and thoroughly. Harry moaned and let Riddle take control, the sensations consuming him. As Riddle pulled back, he caught Harry’s cut lip and bit down, leaving blood trailing down his chin. Absently, he heard Riddle whisper something, but he couldn’t catch what.

By the time Harry looked up, Riddle had drawn back, composing himself, although his reddening cock gave away his excitement.

“Let’s try again,” Riddle drawled. Harry’s eyes snapped to his lips, mesmerised by its newfound redness, before looking back at Riddle’s eyes. Harry swore they flashed red but that couldn’t be right. “Take me into your mouth and apologize for your behavior,” Riddle continued, and Harry focused back on the cock now hovering in front of his lips. He locked to touch it, to learn what made Riddle squirm, but Harry needed to prove himself first. 

Harry leaned forward and brought the tip of Tom’s cock in his lips. He sucked at it teasingly and was pleasantly surprised. He licked the salty pre-cum leaking from it, but he also noted something different, something... sweet. Curious, he took more of that thick cock into his mouth and moaned at the flavor. Who the fuck tasted so good? It wasn’t fair. When Harry felt Riddle’s hand in his hair again, he took that as a good sign and continued.

Slowly, Harry began to work Riddle’s cock slowly, savoring the weight of it in his mouth. God, the man’s cock was massive. Without his hands, Harry was at a disadvantage, but his enthusiasm and determination paid off as he felt Riddle let out a soft gasp above him, his hand clenching slightly in Harry’s hair. So, Harry grew more bold, more teasing, as he tried to draw more noises out of Riddle, to really test his control. 

“Harry,” Riddle murmured, his voice deeper than Harry had heard it before. Harry ignored the hand tightening in his hair and continued, feeling Riddle’s magic wavering as Harry took him deeper. However, Harry wasn’t prepared for Riddle to stop him. Without warning, the hand in Harry’s hair became unyielding as Riddle’s cock went deeper, holding him in place. 

“That’s right, Harry,” Riddle purred as Harry choked on his cock. Harry tried to pull away, and the older man gave him a moment of relief to catch his breath. As Harry struggled to form words, Riddle’s other hand moved to wipe the tear tracks from Harry’s eyes. “You’re going to choke on my cock like a good boy.” Harry let out a loud moan at Riddle’s words and gave a short nod.

“Yes, sir. Please,” Harry whispered, and Riddle didn’t hesitate. He drove his cock between Harry’s swollen lips and took control. Harry tried his best to relax his throat as Riddle used him, but he couldn’t help choking when Riddle thrust in too deep, too fast. But the rough sensation sent electricity straight to Harry’s cock, and the lack of oxygen made his head spin. His mind went blank as Riddle took what he wanted, his grip ironclad in Harry’s hair. Waves of pleasure passed over Harry at the feeling, and he strained in his bond, desperate to get at his own erection. 

Harry looked up at Riddle as tears streamed down his face, needing relief. Above him, the older man’s head was thrown back in pleasure, quiet groans being drawn from his swollen lips. Harry felt a wave of power come over him at the sight before Riddle’s eyes met his.

The normally controlled eyes were filled with passion, nearly black in the lamplight. Harry was dizzy with arousal as he pleaded with his eyes Riddle for something, anything. Riddle stopped his thrusts to move his hand down Harry’s cheek, a pleased expression on his face. 

“That’s right, Harry. You’re being so good for me,” Riddle praised, stroking Harry’s cheek. His fingers ran down the tear-streaked face, tracing the place where Riddle’s cock was inside. Harry moaned wantonly in response, his magic broke free of his tight control, joining Riddle’s crackling in the room. Harry’s magic mingled with Riddle’s momentarily, causing the pair to gasp simultaneously. The magic danced over Harry’s skin as his eyes begged for release. 

“You will not come until I say so,” Riddle growled before continuing. His magic was overwhelming. Riddle was everywhere: in his mouth, on his skin, on his cock. It was almost too much. As Riddle’s cock choked him again, Harry’s knees shook. He was close, so close. Riddle’s thrusts were less controlled as the hand clutching Harry’s hair shook. Desperate for release, Harry tried his best to comply, moaning shamelessly around Riddle’s cock. He wrapped his magic around Riddle, and finally the man came. 

Harry was too far gone to see the change, to notice Riddle’s pale skin turn bone white, to see those gray eyes turn a slitted red. He would regret not noticing this to his grave.

As Harry swallowed the cum greedily, Riddle groaned loudly above him, his body tensing before relaxing dramatically. The glamor was back in place before Harry opened his eyes again. Harry vibrated with energy, his body so close to release it hurt. He looked up at Tom, tears staining his cheeks, his lips swollen and red as cum dripped down the corner of his mouth. Riddle pulled out his softened cock and tucked himself back into his pants. When he moved to leave, Harry grew desperate.

“Please,” Harry rasped, his voice wrecked. “Please,” he repeated weakly, struggling against his bonds. He was so close. Riddle met his eyes, a look of self satisfaction on his lips. 

“You may bring yourself to release,” Riddle replied, removing the bonds on Harry’s wrist with a wave of his hand. Harry’s hand was down his pants before he could register he was free. He stroked himself with reckless abandon, head thrown back as his noises of pleasure filled the office. But it was the hand back in his hair that set him off. Harry came with a cry, his cum splattering over the polished floors and onto his robes. He collapsed onto the ground, gasping for breath, his mind dizzy with bliss as he came back to reality. 

When he finally stood up on shaky legs, exhaustion from battle finally seeping into his bones, he saw Riddle was already by the door, perfectly composed once more. At Harry’s wrecked appearance, Riddle met his eyes again and smiled deviously.

“Well done, Harry,” Riddle praised before his voice turned formal, businesslike again. “I expect a formal apology prepared in front of the department first thing in the morning, Mr. Potter. In addition, I expect you back here tomorrow evening for your next punishment.” Harry gawked at the man.

“My- my next what?” Harry wheezed, his eyes as wide as saucers.

“Your next punishment, Mr. Potter. Do keep up,” Riddle responded smoothly. “Be here at seven o’clock. I don’t like to be kept waiting.” With that, Riddle turned to leave. He shot Harry a smirk over his shoulder before adding with relish, “Clean yourself up before you leave. You wouldn’t want people to talk, would you?” 

Before Harry could open his mouth, stunned, Riddle was gone. As Harry stood alone in Tom Riddle’s office, his knees shaking, his hands covered in blood and cum, a thought passed through his mind.

_‘What have I gotten myself into this time?’ ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _You're Quite the Problem_ was so much fun to write! It all started with the singular line “What’s the matter, Tom? Is daddy upset?” that I originally wrote as a joke because I saw Rab liked Daddy Kink, and it morphed into the center of this whole fic. I especially enjoyed the live write reactions I got along the way! It spurred me on to finish this fic well before the deadline, and Maggie helped me make sure it was absolutely perfect before posting it. 
> 
> I plan to make this into a future series to explore their new dynamic and flesh out this idea even more. I keep thinking of so much for this AU, and I'll be sure to have more soon. 
> 
> Please let me know what y'all thought in the comments, and I hope you enjoyed your gift, Rab! <3 Happy Holidays!


End file.
